RC
RC (Refused Classification) is one of the seven classification categories of the Australian film rating system, one of the six for the computer game content system, and one of the four in the publication system of the Australian Classification Board. Material that is Refused Classification is commonly referred to as being "banned". Films, computer games and publications that are classified RC cannot be sold, hired, advertised or legally imported in Australia. Material that is classified RC contains content that is very high in impact and falls outside generally accepted community standards. Contrary to popular belief, possession of RC material is legal for private exhibition, unless it contains content related to child sexual abuse or other means of illegal content. However, possession of RC material is forbidden in Western Australia as well as in some areas of the Northern Territory. Status of possession of RC material in States and Territories While it is legal in most states and territories under state law, there are some exceptions: * In Queensland, it is illegal to possess material classified RC if its intention is to sell it or exhibit it in a public place (legal in other situations such as private exhibition). * In New South Wales, it is illegal to possess or copy material classified RC if its intention is to sell or demonstrate it (with additional clauses defined under law). * In Victoria, a person can legally possess material classified RC. However, selling or demonstrating such material in a public place is a serious offence. Victoria state law also prohibits the sale of commercial quantities (at least 50) of unclassified or RC material, with a very large fine (up to $193,428 (1200 penalty units) versus $38,686 (240 penalty units) for the former offence as of 2018) and/or long imprisonment times for a person in breach of this. * In South Australia, it is illegal to possess or copy material classified RC if its intention is to sell or demonstrate it. * In Tasmania, RC material cannot be sold or delivered, although possession remains legal. Fines are doubled if the sale or delivery is to a minor. * In the Northern Territory, a person cannot possess RC material at premises where classified material is sold or demonstrated. Possession remains legal in other places of the Territory. * In the Australian Capital Territory, it is illegal to possess or copy material classified RC if its intention is to sell or demonstrate it. * In Western Australia, copying or possession of RC material (or unclassified material that would, if classified, be classified RC) is an offence in all situations, including private exhibition. Films Films that... * 1(a). depict, express or otherwise deal with matters of sex, drug misuse or addiction, crime, cruelty, violence or revolting or abhorrent phenomena in such a way that they offend against the standards of morality, decency and propriety generally accepted by reasonable adults to the extent that they should not be classified; or * (b). describe or depict in a way that is likely to cause offence to a reasonable adult, a person who is, or appears to be, a child under 18 (whether the person is engaged in sexual activity or not); or * ©. promote, incite or instruct in matters of crime or violence from the National Classification Code Examples of banned films *''A Serbian Film'', reviewed by Attorney-General, reason: Film 1(a)&(b) *''The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence)'' (uncut), reviewed by Attorney-General, reason: Film 1(a); also rejected by the BBFC and banned in New Zealand; available in the UK after compulsory cuts Computer games Computer games that... * 1(a). depict, express or otherwise deal with matters of sex, drug misuse or addiction, crime, cruelty, violence or revolting or abhorrent phenomena in such a way that they offend against the standards of morality, decency and propriety generally accepted by reasonable adults to the extent that they should not be classified; or * (b). describe or depict in a way that is likely to cause offence to a reasonable adult, a person who is, or appears to be, a child under 18 (whether the person is engaged in sexual activity or not); or * ©. promote, incite or instruct in matters of crime or violence from the National Classification Code Examples of banned games *''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', reason: Games 1(a) *''South Park: The Stick of Truth'', reason: Games 1(a)&(b), available in an edited form, classified R 18+ *''MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death'', reason: Games 1(a)&(b) *''Omega Labyrinth Z'', reason: Games 1(a)&(b) Category:Australian rating systems Category:Current ratings